


Razed in Fire

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Cages, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flogging, Gangbang, Hiccup Haddock Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sir/Master Kink, Sounding, Suspension Bondage, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup wakes up in an unexpected position, and he must endure whatever Viggo has in mind.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Male Character(s), Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do _not_ ask where this came from. I was feeling kinky and decided to indulge myself. Hope some of you enjoy.

Hiccup woke in a position he hadn’t expected. Instead of being in bed beside Viggo, he appeared to be suspended from something. Ropes wrapped all around his body so that not just his arms and legs took the brunt of the suspension. He was on his stomach, arms bound behind him, legs up and spread. He opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see a thing. There was a blindfold wrapped around his head. 

He struggled in his bindings, and that made him realize something else. He was  _ full _ . There was something inside him, a sex toy, of some sorts, but it was  _ long _ . He swore he felt it in his stomach.

“V-Viggo?” he asked fearfully after giving a little moan. Was the man even with him?

“Ah, you’re awake.” So he was. Hiccup jumped as a hand ran over his back and his ass. It was a familiar hand, but the whole situation was leaving him tense.

“What… did you give me?” Hiccup asked. He must have given him  _ something _ , given that he’d been able to set this whole thing up while he was sleeping, and he hadn’t woken. 

“Oh, it was only Melatonin,” Viggo said. “A natural chemical made by the brain. It helps people sleep. 20 milligrams was enough to have you out like a light.”

Hiccup  _ did  _ remember falling asleep very quick and early the night before. He thought he’d just been tired from his escapades with Viggo, hadn’t realized that he’d snuck him something. Nothing had seemed amiss. 

“Why are you doing this?” Hiccup asked. “You could have just asked me.”

“And have had you decline? No, I wanted to make sure my plans would come to fruition.” His voice was behind him now, instead of to the side. “Now, notice anything?”

“What did you put in me?” Hiccup was asking a lot of questions, but how could he not, having woken up in a situation like this?

Viggo’s hand snaked under Hiccup, took his flaccid cock. He made a sound of disappointment. “Usually bondage has you erect in a heartbeat,” he said, ignoring what Hiccup had asked.

“I’m scared,” Hiccup admitted. He wanted to tell Viggo to take him down, but he knew he wouldn’t do it. He had to go through whatever Viggo had in mind. 

“Hm, though, fright can cause an erection too.” Viggo stroked him, and Hiccup moaned at his touch. His cock knew Viggo’s hand well, and so jumped to life when he touched him. Hiccup moved a little in his restraints, tried bucking his hips, but he couldn’t; he was firmly tied everywhere. 

“There we go,” Viggo crooned, and the sound of his voice had hairs raising along Hiccup’s spine. He stopped touching his cock, was running two hands over his ass. “Now, as for what I put in you…” He took ahold of the object, began pulling it out, and Hiccup moaned at the friction and unfamiliar feeling of it. It kept going, and going, and  _ going _ . Oh god, it  _ had  _ been in his belly. 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Hiccup moaned. “Viggo, wh-what?” 

“Ever heard of belly bulging?”

“Not really?” Hiccup couldn’t help having it as a question. Is that what Viggo was doing to him? 

Viggo began pushing the toy back in, and Hiccup moaned loudly. Just as Viggo had said, he felt his belly bulge outwards as it went deep into him. He’d never felt anything remotely like this before. It burned pleasure straight through his core. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Hiccup yelled. He wished he could look down, see what Viggo was doing, but the blindfold was tight and wouldn’t come off. He groaned, yanked on his restraints. 

“Does it feel good?” Viggo asked, though he probably already knew the answer.

“ _ Yes _ .” Hiccup hadn’t realized that something could go this far into him, had never even considered it. His mind was blown and shocked by it.

Viggo ran a hand under him, over the toy that was evident in his belly. He pressed a little, and Hiccup squirmed at the sensation. Viggo laughed. 

“Would you like me to fuck you with this?”

“Yes, sir.” Hiccup shocked himself with the words. Moments ago he’d been frightened, unsure of this, but now, he wanted it. 

So, Viggo began pulling the toy out again. Hiccup writhed and moaned at the feeling of it leaving him, then entering him again. Oh it was so long and  _ thick _ . His belly bulged outwards with each press into him, and he was crying out, his core razed in flame. 

“Fuck!” he shouted as loud as he could. Maybe if he let his voice out he could get through this. He had nothing to brace himself with.

Hiccup turned into a whimpering mess, his cock leaking precum. Could he cum from just this, from this new sensation? 

“You’re doing well, Hiccup,” Viggo said, voice husky. “But I’m not going to let you cum just yet.” He pushed the toy all the way into him, then ran both hands over the bulge in his belly. Hiccup shivered. Viggo’s hands disappeared, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, he felt something being pushed into his urethra and over his cock at the same time. Hiccup groaned as it went deeper and deeper. He heard and felt metal click into place around the base of his cock. 

“Mm, perfect fit,” Viggo said. “Had this cock cage made just for you.” He pressed on the top of it, so that the rod in the cock cage was pressing against his prostate. Hiccup moaned and writhed in his ropes. He knew what a cock cage was, had seen it in videos that Viggo had shown him, but he’d never experienced one before. The gist of it was that now he couldn’t cum. 

Hiccup was gasping from the pleasure rolling through his body. “Viggo…” 

Hiccup heard Viggo come around to his front, and he felt his hand fist in his hair, tug his head back so that there was a stretch in his neck. 

“Yes, my dear?”

“Can you at least- at least take the blindfold off?”

Viggo chuckled, ran his other hand over Hiccup’s face. “No, darling, I can’t.” He then pressed his mouth to his, hard, his hand going around his throat. Hiccup moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of his fingers slowly tightening to the point of suffocation. 

“Good boy,” Viggo said in response to him kissing back. He let go of Hiccup’s hair, pet him on the head. “Now, I want all your holes stuffed.” 

Hiccup knew that meant he was going to do something with his mouth next. He swallowed, frightened and excited all at once. He wasn’t going to ask, because he knew Viggo would never tell him what he was doing. So, he just had to wait. 

He heard something metallic slide across a table, then Viggo’s footsteps returning to him.

“Open,” Viggo ordered. 

Hiccup did open his mouth despite his trepidation. Viggo ordered him to open wider, so he did. A ring was placed in his mouth, just behind his teeth, then straps put in place in the back of his head. Now Hiccup couldn’t close his mouth, and he couldn’t talk either. Then he felt two of Viggo’s fingers in his mouth, rubbing over his tongue. They withdrew, and something else followed. It tasted like rubber and plastic, but felt like a cock. The dildo was pushed into Hiccup’s mouth. It was thick, stretching the confines of the gag. Viggo didn’t make it go down his throat just yet, just pulled and pushed it in and out of his mouth. 

“Mm, you look so good taking cock,” Viggo said. He brushed some hair out of his face. “It’s a wonder I don’t let some of my friends have you while I sit and watch with a glass of wine.” 

Hiccup moaned at the idea. He liked Viggo a lot, but he’d also wondered what it would feel like to be gangbanged, to take multiple cocks at once, be completely torn open from the inside out. 

His fantasizing didn’t last long, because Viggo was shoving the dildo down his throat. Surprised, and because he wasn’t doing this on his own terms, Hiccup choked. It went far down his throat, to the point that it hit that pleasure spot inside that made Hiccup moan. Pleasure radiated through his throat, out through his neck, into his chest. He didn’t understand why the human body had a pleasure spot in the throat, but he welcomed it. It made sucking cock so much more enjoyable. 

Viggo fucked his mouth and throat with the dildo for quite a time, and Hiccup was gagging and choking, but Viggo seemed to like that. He would make humming noises and call Hiccup a good boy. Hiccup always liked his praise. 

Hiccup was coughing when Viggo removed the dildo and the ring gag. Viggo just stroked his throat until it subsided. 

“Now, your nipples have largely been ignored, haven’t they?”

“Yes, sir.” Hiccup’s voice was a little hoarse. 

Both of Viggo’s hands ran under him, fingers finding his nipples and pinching. Hiccup tilted his head back, whimpered. Yes, he liked that. 

Viggo left for a moment, and Hiccup wondered what he could possibly be getting. He shrieked in shock and pain as something  _ hot  _ touched one of his nipples. And then it clamped around it, stayed there. The heat and the pain had him squirming in his ropes. 

“Sh, sh, relax,” Viggo said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe. Just breathe.”

So, Hiccup did. He stopped moving, taking deep breaths. His nipple pinched and burned, sending pain and pleasure straight down to his caged cock. His insides pulsed. 

And then Viggo put the hot clamp on the other nipple. Hiccup screamed again, would have writhed save for the fact that Viggo had both of his hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place. Hiccup was panting. 

“Heated clamps?” Hiccup asked, having figured it out. 

Viggo gave the clamps a tug, making Hiccup gasp. “Smart, Hiccup. Yes.” He let go of the clamps. “Now, do you prefer the whip or the flail?”

That was interesting. So far Viggo hadn’t asked Hiccup what he’d preferred at all throughout this. He’d just been doing it without asking.

“Um, the whip,” Hiccup answered. At least then he would have less welts. 

In the next few moments, it was not the whip that hit him across the back. The familiar threads of the flail snapped at him, then trailed seductively over his skin.

“I-I thought I said the whip,” Hiccup panted. 

“And had you said flail, I would have gotten the whip.” Viggo brought it down hard on his ass, leaving Hiccup crying out. Then he kissed him there, bit and sucked, surely leaving a mark, a mark just for him. Hiccup was sure he would be covered in marks by the end of this: from the ropes, the heated clamps on his nipples, Viggo’s mouth, the flail…

Hiccup cried out as Viggo resumed hitting him. He hit hard, almost enough to draw blood, leaving Hiccup gasping and yelling. He hit him all over his ass, his back, his thighs, his belly where the toy bulged out. Hiccup was in pain, but it was such a glorious pain. Viggo had made him realize that pain wasn’t all bad, that it could be good too, and this was good. 

But, Viggo kept it up till Hiccup almost couldn’t take it anymore. When he finally stopped, Hiccup was a moaning mess. 

“What do you say?” Viggo asked.

“Thank you, sir,” Hiccup breathed out. He was supposed to thank Viggo for such things. 

Hiccup heard Viggo set the flail down on the table. Then he was coming back around to his backside, taking ahold of the toy in him. Was he going to fuck Hiccup with it some more? 

The answer appeared to be yes. Hiccup moaned long and loud as the toy was pushed back into him. It stretched and filled him more than he’d ever been filled before. Would he ever be satisfied with a mere cock again? Granted, Viggo’s cock was quite a bit larger than most. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Hiccup chanted. The toy was brushing his prostate, and he could feel himself coming close to orgasm again, but the cock cage wouldn’t let him cum. He squirmed and writhed in his bindings. 

“Oh, look at you.” Viggo’s voice was a lusty rumble. “Do you want me to let you cum?”

“Yes, sir! Yes, please, sir!”

“Do I get anything in return?”

Hiccup’s body had been through much this session, but: “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Mm, so I’m allowed to torture that pretty cock?”

“Yes, sir!” Viggo had angled the toy so it was pressing right against his prostate, and Hiccup was desperate. Besides, he liked having his cock tortured. 

“Alright.” 

Viggo shoved the toy all the way back into him, then reached for the cock cage. He undid it, steadily pulled it off of Hiccup’s cock. Hiccup moaned as the rod left him. 

Viggo was setting the cage on the table, then coming over. Hiccup didn’t know where exactly he was, but his hand landed on his cock. Hiccup moaned in anticipation of what was to come. 

Viggo worked him slowly at first, slicking him up with his own precum. Eventually, he worked over him faster, twisting his hand around the head. Hiccup was practically mewling with this. Oh, he loved it! 

He came suddenly and hard. Hiccup jerked in his ropes and shouted, cock burning and shooting his load. His insides rippled around the toy, increasing the volume of his voice. He was sure one would be able to see his belly quivering. 

Viggo kept stroking him, over the shaft, the head. At first it felt good, but then it hurt so suddenly that Hiccup was shocked. He moaned and screamed, jerking around. He tried to pull his hips back without thinking, but couldn’t.

“Such a gorgeous cock,” Viggo told him. “It can take so much pain.”

Hiccup continued making a multitude of noises to show his pain. Viggo liked it when he was loud anyway. But it was  _ good  _ pain. 

It went on and on, it felt like, continuing till Hiccup was hard again. He was left panting, moaning, trying to catch his breath.

“There we go,” Viggo praised. He patted Hiccup on the ass. “Absolutely excellent.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now, let’s get you down from there.”

Viggo removed the toy from his ass, then the blindfold. The clamps came off as well. The ropes began to come undone one by one, and Hiccup could feel the pressure in his body as they released. Viggo held him as he did this, so he wouldn’t fall to the hard floor. Eventually, he lowered him to his foot and his prosthetic. Hiccup was shaking, quivering, his body almost in shock from what had happened. He looked down at himself, saw big red welts from the flail that were beginning to bruise, marks crisscrossing everywhere from the rope. 

“Did you like that?” Viggo asked, holding Hiccup steady. 

Hiccup nodded. He was tired out from this, still hard though. His body wanted  _ more _ . 

“D-do you want anything?” Hiccup asked. Usually he liked to do something for Viggo in return. 

Viggo kissed Hiccup on the cheek, the ear. “Seeing you suffer was enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup stood with his head tilted back as he let Viggo put the collar around his neck. He let out a little sigh of pleasure as it was clasped at his throat. Viggo gave it an experimental tug, then ran his hand up, into Hiccup’s hair. 

“Our guests will be arriving soon,” he said. He leaned close, nibbled at Hiccup’s ear, making him release a breathy moan. “Strip for me.” 

Viggo took a step back so that Hiccup could do as he was ordered. Hiccup saw Viggo lick his lips when his half-hard cock came free. Hiccup was desperate to touch himself, the idea of three men taking him at once filling him with desire. Viggo had said it would be three, anyway. But, he didn’t, kept his hands at his sides once his clothes were discarded on the carpeted floor. They were doing this in Viggo’s living room. Surely the floor would become a mess, but it could be cleaned. Viggo had a bottle of wine set out on the coffee table with a few glasses. Hiccup had been told he’d only be allowed to have some once the fucking started, as a reward. Also on the table was a bottle of lube, and the cock cage that Hiccup had been introduced to a few days ago. 

Viggo was dressed in a pair of slacks, a red button-up, and a black tie. Hiccup liked the look on him. 

Viggo picked up the cock cage, opened the bottle of lube. He dipped the rod into it.

“Now, you’re only allowed to cum by me,” Viggo said. He came over with the cage, took ahold of Hiccup’s cock, began stroking it to full hardness. Hiccup gripped at his biceps, let out a tiny moan. He gasped as the tip of the rod went into his urethra, stretched it. He then sighed as it was pushed into him, the cage going tight around him. It was clasped into place around the base of his cock, tight, to keep him from orgasm. 

Hiccup looked towards the landing as he heard car doors open and then slam shut. He was practically vibrating with excitement. 

Viggo adjusted his tie. “Ah, that must be them.” He got to the door before anyone could knock, opened it to let in the three men. They came up the stairs, and Hiccup recognized one of them as Viggo’s cousin Lars, but didn’t recognize the other two. He suddenly felt shame, wanted to cover himself, but he stayed where he was. How many times had Viggo told him he was beautiful? How many times had he proven it to him? 

“So this is your boy,” one of the men said, rubbing at his beard. “A beauty, he is.”

Viggo nodded with a smile. “Yes, he truly is.” He began pouring wine for everyone. “Hiccup, this is Christoph,” he said, handing the man that had spoken a glass. “And this is Nicolas.” He handed the other man a glass. Hiccup almost wasn’t paying attention enough to get their names. He was just staring, taking stock of their physique. Lars, he knew. He was big like Viggo, muscular, but not as muscular. He had dark hair that he wore down to his shoulders, brown eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard. Christoph was a red-haired man with a beard that reminded him a bit of Dagur. He was smaller than both Lars and Viggo, but not by much. And Nicolas was big and blond, bigger than Viggo. Hiccup couldn’t help staring them up and down, his eyes landing between their legs, wondering what they could be hiding in their pants. 

“Hiccup, say hello.” There was a reprimanding tone to Viggo’s voice. Right, Hiccup had forgotten to greet the men in his eagerness. 

“Um, sorry.” He rubbed at the back of his head, gave a sheepish smile. “Hi.” 

“Oh, he’s cute,” Nicolas commented. He was looking Hiccup up and down. “Sure he can take us, though?”

“Yes, I’m very sure,” Viggo said. He sat in his leather armchair with his glass of wine. He waved a hand. “Now, I’m sure you want to peruse him.” 

The men stepped forward, and Hiccup’s breath hitched as he was surrounded by them. He looked over someone’s shoulder to Viggo, saw him nod to him. This was okay. This was more than okay. It was going to be great. 

They drank as they ran hands over his body and commented on it. Hiccup groaned as his nipples were pinched and his ass was slapped and his balls were grabbed. Once they were done with their drinks, they set the empty glasses on the coffee table and came back to him.

“You may do what you wish with him,” Viggo said. “Just, no kissing him on the mouth. That’s mine.” 

Lars laughed. “As you say, Viggo.” He was undoing his belt, as were Nicolas and Christoph. Hiccup didn’t know where to look as multiple cocks came free. 

“You’re an eager little one, aren’t you?” Nicolas asked. He curled a finger under Hiccup’s collar, his other hand holding his cock and brushing it against his hip. Hiccup looked at it, licked his lips. God, was he making it up, or was he even bigger than Viggo? 

Christoph was behind him, and Hiccup whined as a lubed-up finger breached him. Lars was playing with his nipples, and they were still sensitive from the heated clamps Viggo had used a few days ago. Hiccup arched into it a little, moaned. 

“What’s the cock cage for, Viggo?” Nicolas asked, taking ahold of it. “Don’t want him getting cum on your expensive carpet?”

“No, I don’t want him cumming without me in him,” Viggo answered after a sip of wine. 

“A pity,” Nicolas said. “I like it when they scream.” The words sent excited chills up Hiccup’s spine.

Viggo laughed. “No worries. Hiccup’s a screamer alright.”

Hiccup gasped as a second finger penetrated him. “His ass is nice and tight,” Christoph commented. “He’ll need a fist first.”

Hiccup groaned at the idea. He loved it when Viggo fisted him. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, held onto Nicolas with one and Lars with the other. They were running hands all over his body, playing with his nipples and his balls. 

“Oh, so he likes taking things in his cock,” Lars noticed, having looked harder at the cock cage. “Viggo, you’ll have to show us how much he can take some time.” 

“That would be a pleasure,” Viggo said. Hiccup didn’t know how he felt about that, about other people watching his sexual performance with Viggo. 

Hiccup grasped at Nicolas’ shoulder as he leaned in and kissed Hiccup behind the ear, and a third finger from Christoph went into him. 

“Put those hands to use, boy,” Nicolas growled in his ear. 

Right. Hiccup had never done anything remotely like this before. He’d forgotten to take care of his partners. He grabbed at Nicolas’ cock with one hand, and Lars’ with the other. He began pumping them, a little frantically. God, he wanted this so badly, and the pleasure he was getting was making it difficult to focus.

“We’re allowed to leave marks on him?” Lars asked.

“Yes, of course.”

Then Lars went in for Hiccup’s neck, kissing and biting above the collar. Hiccup moaned, tilted his head back. A fourth finger entered him and he moaned louder. 

“Ooh, this little ass can take a lot, can’t it?” Christoph asked. He gave Hiccup a slap, which made him yelp. Nicolas was chewing on his ear. He was falling into a world of pleasure, his knees going weak. 

Hiccup yelled as Christoph’s thumb entered him. He was sliding his hand in and out, gliding due to the lube. He wasn’t even touching his prostate and Hiccup was feeling pleasure. 

“ _ Fuck _ …” Hiccup whined. 

“You’re doing well, Hiccup,” Viggo told him. “You look absolutely beautiful like this. I can’t wait to see you covered in their cum.”

Viggo’s words made Hiccup moan louder. It made him feel good that he was pleasing him by doing this. 

Christoph fisted him for a time, and then he was being pushed down onto his knees. Cocks rubbed across his face, and he lapped at them as best as he could. He loved cocks: the shape of them, the way they looked and felt and tasted. Viggo had made him love them. 

“He’s got a good tongue,” Lars said, tugging on Hiccup’s hair. “I wonder what the inside of that mouth feels like.”

“See for yourself,” Viggo said, getting up to pour himself more wine. Hiccup briefly looked at him, saw a very familiar bulge in his pants. He wore it confidently. 

Lars directed Hiccup’s head towards him, and Hiccup grasped the other two cocks that weren’t about to be in his mouth. He opened his mouth and let Lars plunge himself inside. He choked a little, but then got ahold of himself, swallowing his cock with an expertise that Viggo had taught him. He hit that pleasure spot inside the throat, and Hiccup moaned around him. 

“Is he good?” Christoph asked, watching.

“So good,” Lars panted. There were multiple hands in his hair, caressing, tugging - it would be a mess after this. 

Lars began to fuck Hiccup in the throat, and Hiccup hummed to open his throat more. He worked at Christoph’s and Nicolas’ cocks as he took Lars. The man moaned a little, grabbing greedily at his hair with two hands.

Nicolas pulled his cock back from Hiccup’s hand, and Hiccup wondered what he was doing until he felt fingers at his hole. He made a choked sound around Lars. Four fingers, then the thumb, and Nicolas was fisting him. Hiccup drooled and moaned. 

“You’ll be so good to get inside,” Nicolas said, voice heavy with lust. He raked fingernails down Hiccup’s back, making Hiccup arch, his ass being pushed towards his hand by the motion. 

“Let me cum first,” Lars said. “I want to cum down his pretty throat.” 

Hiccup found that he was okay with that. He’d come to this night willingly, knowing that he was going to be pumped full of the seed of unfamiliar men. It excited him, and his cock ached and pulsed in its cage. 

Lars fucked his throat hard, no doubt bruising it, and Hiccup couldn’t keep himself from choking. Viggo found it hot when he choked though. He was probably vastly enjoying this. All the while Nicolas pushed his fist in and out of him, twisting, going in to his wrist, leaving Hiccup moaning as well. 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Lars moaned out, and that was the only warning Hiccup got. In the next instant, the man was throbbing and shooting his load down his throat. Hiccup choked on it, some coming up at his lips. The man pulled back, let Hiccup try to simultaneously cough and swallow. Cum dribbled from his chin.

“Make sure to get all of it, sweetheart,” Lars said. He put his finger on his chin, scooped up his essence, and shoved it into Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup sucked greedily on his finger. 

“Let’s fuck him,” Christoph said. He was probably desperate from Hiccup just pumping him. Lars went to refill his drink. Nicolas pulled his hand free, and Hiccup’s collar was used to tug him to his foot and prosthetic. No one had made any comment about his leg, so Viggo must have told them about it already. 

Nicolas, being the larger of the two, was the one to lift Hiccup right off the floor with his arms around his waist. Then Christoph stepped forward, took him by the hips. Hiccup was panting and quivering with excitement. 

He tossed his head back to let it rest against Nicolas’ shoulder as the man entered him. His cock was thick and long, and - yes, he was right - bigger than Viggo’s. He moaned loudly, spreading his legs wide to accommodate Christoph as he went to enter him as well. It hurt at first, the stretch too much, burning. Hiccup yelled, writhed, but the men held him firmly. 

“Does it hurt, you little slut?” Christoph asked. He gave a thrust of his hips, and Hiccup yelled again.

“Y-yes,” he managed to get out. 

Viggo stirred a finger in his drink, stood up, coming over to witness this closer. “Actually, Hiccup likes praise better than degradation.” He took the finger that had been in his drink and stuck it in Hiccup’s open mouth, and Hiccup did what he was supposed to and sucked on it. 

“Oh, does he?” Nicolas asked. He began thrusting, and Christoph soon followed. Hiccup didn’t know what to do with his body. His hands were clenched into fists. 

There was pleasure with the pain. The friction was sweet and bitter all at once, and they were hitting his prostate from this angle. How could they not, when he had two cocks in him? 

Viggo withdrew his finger, trailed his hand down to his chest where he played with a nipple. 

“Agh! God!” Hiccup had never felt anything like this before. To be objectified for sex by not three, but  _ four  _ men made him all hot inside. 

“So he  _ can _ take two cocks,” Lars said. He came over as well, sipping his drink. His cock was still hanging out of his pants, getting hard again. 

“Good boy,” Christoph growled, “for letting us have this tight little ass.”

Hiccup writhed and moaned and yelled. It was good, so, so good. He wanted to cum, but the rod and the cage wouldn’t let him. 

After some time, they changed positions. Lars laid on the floor and let Hiccup sit on him, and then Nicolas got in him from behind. That left Christoph drinking and jerking his own cock. Viggo had yet to touch himself, but Hiccup knew he had impeccable control over how he reacted to things. He wouldn’t give himself pleasure until he could have Hiccup for himself. 

Nicolas tugged hard on Hiccup’s hair, kissing and biting all along the side of his neck, leaving a series of red marks and bruises. Lars held him by the hips, his grip tight. Hiccup moved his hips as they fucked him, forward and back, trying to get the most he could out of this. Precum came up around the rod in his urethra. Again, he found himself wanting to cum. 

Like that, the three men took turns fucking him, holding him tight, raking nails over him, kissing and licking and biting every inch of skin. They praised him for taking them, and Hiccup positively beamed at it. It was made even better when Viggo praised him and pet his hair. 

They stopped briefly to let Hiccup have a drink of wine. Viggo gave it to him, letting him sip from his own glass. Two men were still inside him, and Hiccup was desperate for them to get moving again. 

Christoph came first, releasing into his ass. He fucked him hard through his orgasm, and Hiccup loved it. He felt absolutely filthy taking so much cum like this, but in a good way. 

After Christoph had his turn, Lars entered him. Nicolas had been in him the whole time, selfish, not wanting to take turns. Hiccup was perfectly okay with that. He liked how big his cock was. 

Hiccup lost track of who came next, as the two men had their orgasms almost simultaneously. Hiccup adored the feeling of being pumped full of cum, loved the heat in his belly from it. 

And all the while, he himself hadn’t gotten to cum. Not yet. He would with Viggo though, hopefully. Sometimes it was days before Viggo let him cum. 

Viggo set down his glass and clapped. It wasn’t a sarcastic sound. It was honest. Viggo was happy to see Hiccup perform so well with so many men. 

“Bravo, my dear Hiccup.” He pulled Hiccup up standing, held him when his knees shook. The men were collecting themselves, standing, fixing hair, putting their cocks away. “Now, let’s give them a show.”

Viggo pulled Hiccup over to his armchair. He sat and made Hiccup kneel in front of him. Hiccup nearly moaned when Viggo took his cock from his pants. It was evident how badly he was wanting for him, and it was a miracle Viggo didn’t just throw him to the floor and have his way with him.

Hiccup knew what to do without Viggo telling him. He took him by the base with one hand, then came in and licked him from there to the tip. Once he was at the top, he swirled his tongue around it, sucked it into his mouth. This wasn’t going to be another throat-fucking. This was going to be Viggo letting Hiccup do what he wanted, and he deserved it after taking three men. 

Hiccup moaned around Viggo, loving how hard he was and the familiar taste of him and the smell of his musk. He bobbed his head over him gently, slowly, wanting to do this well. Viggo had one hand around his glass of wine, which he sipped as if he was watching a tv show and not having his cock sucked. His other hand was in Hiccup’s now-unruly hair. 

“That’s it, my dear.” Viggo’s voice was breathy, a clear sign of his pleasure. “Just like that.”

Viggo hummed into his wine as Hiccup took him into his throat. It hurt a little, a sign of bruising, but Hiccup was okay with that. He was sure he would get tea with honey as part of his aftercare.

Hiccup swallowed around his cock, and Viggo let out a low moan. His hand was caressing and clutching at his hair.

Viggo set his wine glass down on the end table beside him, took Hiccup’s hair and tugged. Hiccup knew what that meant. He stopped what he was doing, and Viggo helped him to climb into his lap. Cum dripped down Hiccup’s legs and onto Viggo’s pants, but Viggo didn’t seem to mind the mess at the moment. 

Hiccup didn’t need to be told what to do. He took Viggo’s cock in one hand, raised himself up so he could fit it to his used hole, and then slid down onto him. Oh, he felt so good! Yes, Nicolas had been bigger than him, but that didn’t mean that Hiccup didn’t like Viggo’s cock as well. He liked it  _ more _ . He was used to it. 

Hiccup took Viggo by the shoulders, began bouncing on him. He angled himself so that Viggo was brushing his prostate with every stroke. He tossed his head, moaning with abandon and desperation. Viggo came in, began kissing his marked-up neck above the collar. He was so gentle compared to how the men had used him, and it felt extraordinarily good because of that. Hiccup whined.

“W-will you take the cage off?” he asked. 

“Well, you were very good,” Viggo panted. “But I want you begging for it first.”

“ _ Agh _ ,  _ Viggo… _ ” Hiccup wanted the cock cage off  _ now _ . He dug his nails into Viggo’s shoulders, hoping he felt the bite of them through his clothing. He kept bouncing on him, adoring the wet sound of flesh slapping flash, the lubrication of the cum inside of him, the friction that was still blissfully there. 

Hiccup fucked Viggo hard. He could feel the eyes of the men on him. God, what if they were hard again? Would Viggo let them go another round, or was this the end of it? Hiccup wanted Viggo to be the last one he fucked tonight. He wanted it to be special.

Hiccup could feel his orgasm coming upon him. It was  _ right there _ , ready to be released, but he couldn’t cum. He was a whimpering mess as he bounced on Viggo. 

“Please, sir. Please, please, please.”

Viggo nuzzled Hiccup’s neck with his nose, kissed it gently. “I don’t know…”

“ _ Please _ ,” Hiccup begged. He was practically crying now with how good everything felt, with how desperate he was to orgasm. “I’m right there,  _ please _ .” 

Viggo chuckled. “As you wish.”

So, Hiccup stopped bouncing on him, let Viggo’s hands go to the cock cage. He unclasped it, pulled the rod out of him. Hiccup moaned, twisted his head. 

And then he finally came. It was like an explosion of pleasure through his nerves. He screamed, rocked his hips, his passage squeezing around Viggo, his hands clutching him hard. He had his eyes shut, his head tossed back. He worked himself on Viggo desperately till he reached the peak, and he screamed again. 

The aftershocks of orgasm had him moaning. He stopped moving, Viggo still inside him, breathing hard. The man hadn’t cum yet. Hiccup’s job wan’t finished. 

“Come on, darling,” Viggo said, nipping at his ear. “Just a little more.”

Instead of complaining and telling him he was done, Hiccup began bouncing on him again. It hurt. Oh god, it hurt, but it was a good pain that Hiccup had experienced many a time. Oftentimes, Viggo would fuck him till he was screaming and sobbing from oversensitivity. He moaned loudly.

Viggo’s mouth found his sensitive nipples, and Hiccup  _ did  _ sob. Oh, that was such a horrible, but pleasurable thing. 

“Viggo!” he yelled out, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He didn’t care. Not at all. 

The man reached his end with a groan and closed eyes, head tilted back against the chair. Hiccup loved the look on him, rocked his hips through it, wanting him to feel the best pleasure he could. Viggo was quiet during sex, but Hiccup could sometimes get him to moan, and this time he did. It was a wonderful, low sound. 

Hiccup finally stopped, breathing hard. There were still eyes on him. He wondered if they’d enjoyed the little show he’d given. 

“Excellent, Hiccup,” Viggo said. He came back to himself, brought a hand up to run it through Hiccup’s hair. He smiled at him, kissed him on the mouth. “Absolutely excellent.” 

“He’s good,” Christoph commented. “Very good.” 

Viggo huffed. “I have him well-trained. Don’t I, Hiccup?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Viggo was moving Hiccup off of him, and Hiccup would have fallen to the floor had Viggo not also stood and held him to him. He was weak from being fucked and having fucked, his body and mind in bliss. He didn’t hear what Viggo said to the men, but they were taking some more drinks of wine, laughing with Viggo, and then leaving. Once the door closed, Hiccup leaned up and kissed Viggo on the mouth.

“Can I have some tea?” Hiccup asked. “My throat hurts.”

Viggo gave him another kiss on the lips. “After that, my dear, you can have absolutely anything you want.” 


End file.
